


Amberfield One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Love is Strange - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some Amberfield one-shots I'll be writing :)





	1. Christmas Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, Chloe, and Max get a job over Christmas break.

No ones pov

 

"Do we really have to work on Christmas break?" Chloe groaned as her, Max, and Rachel drove to the mall. "Yes we do. It's for the children's wing in the hospital, we promised Kate." Max said sternly and Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh just marry her already." Chloe joked and Max rolled her eyes. Rachel sat there quietly, " _What does Chloe mean by that? Does Max have something for Kate?_ " She thought to herself.

 

Truth is Rachel had a crush on Max, it started out as something small but it soon became something more when they started spending more time together. Rachel hadn't dared to tell Chloe, knowing the blue haired girl would end up telling Max. Not that she would betray Rachel like that, it would probably have just slipped out by accident or something.

 

So Rachel kept it to herself. She had tried to date other people, but she only ended up texting Max the entire time, ending the night by going to the photographers dorm and watching movies all night. 

 

"You okay Rachel? You seem a little quiet." Max said, her voice laced with concern. "Oh, I'm fine, just sleepy." Rachel lied convincingly and Chloe scoffed. "You're telling me. It's six a.m, it should be illegal to wake up this early." Chloe said tiredly and Max rolled her eyes. "Look, I admit I'd rather spend my Christmas break staying in bed till noon, but we promised Kate we'd help out." Max said pointedly and Chloe sighed.

 

"Yeah but you don't have to wear an elf costume." Chloe pointed out and Max only laughed. "She's right, I mean look at the ears." Rachel said in horror holding up the fake pointy ears that her and Chloe had to wear all day. "Why do you get to be Santa anyways?" Chloe asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. 

 

"Because everyone knows I'm better with children." Max said and Rachel gasped exaggeratedly. "Hey! I'm good with kids too!" She argued as they got out of the car. "Really? Remember last week when you saw a kid crying at the park and you told him to suck it up and stop being a pussy?" Max asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

"And that time a kid was holding a balloon animal and you popped it with a thumbtack." Chloe reminded and Rachel laughed, "That was so funny." The blonde said and both of her best friends gave her a look. "Okay, so I'm not the  _best_ with children, but I still shouldn't have to wear this ridiculous costume." Rachel said as they walked into the mall. It was packed, children running around everywhere, mothers holding shopping bags, fathers scolding their angry children. 

 

"Oh stop being such a grumpy-pants, it's for a good cause." Max scolded and Rachel mad a mocking face at her crush. "It's for a good cause." Rachel mumbled mocking her and Max rolled her eyes. "If you stop complaining now I'll buy you an ice cream on our lunch break." Max said and Rachel crossed her arms.

 

"Only if it's vanilla." Rachel pouted and Max rolled her eyes, "Yes, it'll be vanilla." Max said and Rachel smiled- pleased. "God just get married already." Chloe joked and Rachel blushed. "Why don't I just get married to the entire world Chloe?" Max asked and Chloe shrugged, "That'll be a little hard maxi-pad but whatever tickles your pickle." Chloe said as they got into the elevator.

 

"I don't have a pickle, Chloe." Max said and Rachel laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a metaphor. God, and people say I'm the dumb one." Chloe said exasperatedly causing Max and Rachel to laugh loudly as they exited the elevator.

 

"Hey guys!" Kate said happily as she walked up to the three wearing an elf costume. "Hi Kate! We're ready to work." Max said happily causing Kate to smile, "Great! You guys can get dressed in the bathroom over there, and our first shift starts in ten minutes." Kate said smiling at the three. They all nodded as they returned the smile and walked off. 

 

"I better be getting paid good money for this." Chloe grumbled as they walked into the restroom. "Chloe we're not getting paid at all, the money we're making is going straight to the children's wing in the hospital." Rachel said and Chloe's eyes widened. "But Max said we'd be getting paid!" Chloe said and Max shrugged as she reached into Rachel's bad and pulled out her Santa costume.

 

"I lied." Max said bluntly as she walked into one of the stalls leaving Chloe dumbfounded. Rachel laughed and shook her head as she reached into her bag and handed Chloe her costume. Chloe grumbled something as she walked into a stall and Rachel laughed again as she walked into a different stall. 

 

After they all got dressed they each exited out of the stalls and stared at each other for awhile. Max soon bursted into fits of laughter holding her belly, "Oh yeah, yeah, laugh it up Caulfield." Chloe said sarcastically and Max continued to laugh. "Y-You g-guys look great!" Max laughed even more causing Rachel and Chloe to roll their eyes.

 

"We look like dorks." Chloe admitted, "Eh I don't know, Rachel looks cute." Max said and Rachel tried to hide her blush. "Rude!" Chloe said as she put on her fake ears causing Max to laugh again. 

 

"C'mon you lamers, let's get out there." Max said as she walked in front of them. Chloe huffed as she followed, Rachel admired how cute Max looked in a Santa outfit. "You all look adorable!" Kate practically gushed causing all of them to smile, it's impossible not to smile at Kate Marsh.

 

"Thanks Kate. Why don't you show us where we'll all be stationed at?" Chloe asked and Kate nodded with a small smile on her face. "Max you'll be sitting in Santa's chair, obviously, and Chloe and Rachel you'll be standing over there with me and the other elves." Kate explained as they all nodded simultaneously. 

 

After they each got in positions, as if on cue the guy on the intercom spoke. "Don't forget to get your picture taken with Santa kids! Every penny you spend goes to the children's wing at our local hospital!" He said cheerfully. 

 

A bunch of people started lining up almost immediately. Rachel admired how good Max had been with the kids, she played the "Santa" part so well. Making every kid smile and answering all their ridiculous questions. 

 

After what had felt like their millionth kid, the line died down a bit, it became slower. "You should go get a picture with Santa." Chloe said and Rachel stared at her for a moment, "Why?" The blonde asked curiously. "Because it'll make a cute picture!" Chloe said and Rachel shrugged. 

 

"Fine." Rachel said giving in. She walked over to Max and sat in her lap, Max looked confused for a moment but soon caught on. "So what would like for Christmas?" Max asked curiously, Rachel smirked as she leaned closely to Max's ear. "I think I've been very naughty this year." Rachel said teasingly and Max's breath hitched. 

 

"I'm sure Santa can make one exception." Max flirted back. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" Max asked and Rachel smirked.

 

"You." She admitted as she leaned in and kissed Max's lips hungrily, Max was shocked at first but soon kissed back. Rachel soon pulled away due to the lack of oxygen and stared at Max. 

 

Max then smirked, "I'm a hundred percent postive Santa will grant your wish." Max teased and Rachel giggled. "Good, cause I'd be  _very_ disappointed if Santa left me hanging." Rachel teased back and Max laughed as she kissed Rachel again.


	2. Christmas decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max loves decorating for Christmas, but what happens when her legs broken so her girlfriend has to do the decorating this year?

No ones pov 

 

Max sighed as she stared out her girlfriends dorm window. "Why are you sulking?" Rachel asked staring at her girlfriend, "I'm not." Max said and Rachel gave her a look. "You're sulking." Rachel said back and Max groaned. "It's just, my favorite part about this year is decorating the tree. But I can't do that with this broken leg." Max said gesturing to her leg and the wheel chair she was sitting in. 

Rachel thought for a moment then an idea came to her mind. "What if I decorate the tree exactly the way you want it? I can be like your arms and legs." Rachel offered and Max smiled widely. "You'd really do that for me?" Max asked with hopeful eyes. 

"I would do anything for you." Rachel flirted and Max blushed, "Oh stop being so cute. Come on! We have decorating to do!" Max exclaimed happily as she rolled over to the closet. 

Rachel wondered what she had really gotten herself into. 

Rachel got the tree out of the closet and started setting it up while Max untangled the lights and opened the box of ornaments. "Dammit why won't this stupid thing stand up!?" Rachel asked frustratedly.

Max stifled a laugh when she saw her girlfriend desperately trying to put up the tree. "You have to read the instructions babe." Max said and Rachel looked down to see the instructions on the floor. "I knew that." Rachel said defensively and Max giggled.

"Do we put the lights on first?" Rachel asked curiously after she finished putting up the tree. Max gave her a look, "Well duh. Have you never decorated a tree before?" Max asked and Rachel looked down sheepishly. Max's eyes went wide as she gasped, "Oh my dog, you've never decorated a Christmas tree before!" Max exclaimed loudly.

"Oh shush! It's not that big of a deal." Rachel said rolling her eyes causing Max to stare at her in disbelief. "Not that big of a deal?! Rachel it's a huge deal! Decorating the tree is the best part of Christmas!" Max said loudly and Rachel couldn't help but smile at her. 

"Well, maybe you've just had better Christmas experiences than I have." Rachel said laughing a bit and Max frowned. "Well this year is gonna be great." Max said convincingly causing Rachel to smile. "As long as I'm with you, it will be." Rachel said as she walked over to max and bent down to kiss her. 

"Okay Casanova, lets just get this dorm Christmafied." Max teased and Rachel rolled her eyes, "My dorm's gonna look like one of Santa's reindeer threw up on it, isn't it?" Rachel asked and Max looked down with a sheepish smile. "Maybe." Max said softly and Rachel stared at her in horror. 

"Just hand me the lights Caulfield." Rachel said and Max giggled as she tossed Rachel the Christmas lights. Much to Max's surprise, Rachel wrapped the lights around the tree perfectly. 

"Keep in mind I'm usually the one who sets the tree up perfectly." Max reminded her girlfriend and Rachel shot her a look, "You've told me that twelve times already Maxine." Rachel said sarcastically. "Just hand me the ornaments and I'll hang them up. Easy." Rachel added and Max nodded. 

"Fine." Max said as she reached into the box of Christmas ornaments and handed Rachel the first one. The process went on like that for awhile, but after the first couple were hung up Rachel started regretting her offer immediately. Max really was a perfectionist when it came to the Christmas tree. 

Every time Rachel would hang an ornament the way Max wouldn't want it, she'd get scolded. Or every time Rachel would hang one of Max's favorites too low, she'd get yelled at. 

"No, no, no. That's red and you're hanging it too close to another red one, you need to move it." Max said staring at where Rachel had hung the most recent ornament. "Max half of the ornaments are red." Rachel said shooting her girlfriend a sarcastic look. 

"Well it TOO CLOSE, move it to the left." Max said hurriedly and Rachel sighed exasperatedly, "You're wish is my command." She said as she moved it. "Better." Max said smiling smugly and Rachel rolled her eyes. 

After Rachel finished putting all the ornaments on, it was time for the star. "Now remember it has to be angled perfectly." Max said sternly and Rachel gave her a look, "I know, I know." The blonde said sarcastically as she took the star out of her girlfriends grasp. 

Rachel stood on her tiptoes as she put the star on the top and smiled pleased as she stepped back down. "Babe it's crooked." Max said and Rachel gasped, "Max it's not crooked! Look at it, it's at a perfect angle! It's straight!" Rachel argued and Max shot her a look. "Rachel that stars about as straight as you." Max said and Rachel rolled her eyes. 

"You are so lucky I love you." Rachel grumbled as she took a deep breath and fixed the star. After about twenty attempts on trying to get the star angled perfectly, Max was finally pleased. Rachel sighed in relief as she stepped back and admired the tree with her girlfriend.

"It actually turned out better than I thought it would." Max admitted smiling happily at the tree. "I am pretty amazing." Rachel said jokingly causing Max to roll her eyes playfully, "Well you have a point there." Max said and Rachel laughed. 

"Thanks for putting up with me today." Max said as she stared up at Rachel. Rachel looked down at her girlfriend with a smile, "It was no problem, the way you get around this time of year is pretty cute." Rachel teased causing Max to blush. "The way you put up with how I get this time of year is pretty cute too." Max teased back and Rachel laughed. 

"Just next year do me a favor." Rachel said and Max smiled, "Anything." Max said. "Don't break your leg so close to Christmas." Rachel joked pleadingly and Max rolled her eyes. "No promises." Max teased as Rachel laughed and leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Secretly dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk assholes and an angry Rachel Amber.

No ones pov 

 

Rachel was laying in bed with her headphones on when her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw it was her girlfriend, Max. 

**M- Are you going to Dana's party tonight?**

**R- Yeah. Are you?**

**M- yep :)**

**R- should we go together or separately?**

**M- I'm already here, helping Dana out with snacks! lol!**

**R- oh :p okay I'll see you in about an hour then :)**

**M- okay babe!**

Rachel smiled at her phone and put it down. She sighed realizing that she had to get ready for the party, which she didn't even wanna go to. It was just an excuse to see Max. Even though nobody knows they're dating, it's still been going pretty good. 

 

Its not that they don't want anyone to know, it's just they don't exactly know how to make it public. But they don't care, they're both happy either way. 

 

Rachel decided to wear a black crop top, and some ripped denim skinny jeans. She straightened her hair and did her makeup, and before she knew it an hour had already gone by. 

 

As she walked to the basement, where the party was being held, she decided to text Chloe. 

**R- ARE YOU GOING TO DANA'S PARTY**

**C- WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!**

**C- but yes, yes I am**

**R- what time are you gonna be there?**

**C- ten min**

**R- Kk I'll be waiting :)**

Rachel shoved her phone in her back pocket and finally made her way down to the basement. "Hey Rach!" Dana slurred, "Wow, drunk already? That's a new record." Rachel joked and Dana bursted into fits of drunken giggles. "Everyone's drunk already silly!" Dana said and Rachel looked around and saw that Dana was right. 

 

"God how much vodka did you put in the punch D?" Rachel asked curiously, "Uh, a lot!" Dana exclaimed and Rachel only laughed. "Well I better get shit wasted tonight." Rachel said jokingly and Dana laughed. "Oh look it's Kate!" Dana said as she wandered off.

 

Rachel laughed and shook her head, but her laughter immediately stopped when she saw Max talking to Warren. He was clearly drunk, and a little too close to her. He said something to her and Max laughed. Rachel was about to go over there when someone grabbed her shoulder. 

 

"Hey Rach!" Chloe said smiling at her best friend. "Jeez, you look ready to fight someone." Chloe added as Rachel turned around to face her best friend. "Hey Chlo." Rachel said flashing her a fake smile, she didn't want Chloe to know she was jealous. 

 

"Look what I brought." Chloe said deviously holding up a joint. Rachel grinned, "Thank god." Rachel said thankfully. "Got a lighter?" Chloe asked as they walked to a vacant corner, "Always." Rachel joked as she reached into her bra and pulled out a lighter.

 

"Its warm." Chloe said making a face and Rachel laughed loudly. Chloe lit the joint and took a hit, she took another then passed the joint the Rachel. "So did you pass that photography test you were studying for all week?" Chloe asked curiously, "Nope, totally failed it." Rachel admitted as she took a hit then passed it to Chloe. 

 

"You shoulda' asked maxi-pad to help you." Chloe said bluntly after taking a hit. Rachel suddenly remember the reason she had been so angry earlier, she didn't even wanna think about Max. But she looked over and saw Max was still talking to Warren. It made her even more jealous when Max put her hand on his shoulder and laughed.

 

"You okay there?" Chloe asked as she handed the blonde the joint. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to get shit wasted tonight, Dana told me there's a bunch of alcohol in the punch." Rachel said as she took a hit.

 

"Wanna put this baby out and go drink?" Chloe asked curiously, Rachel nodded as she grabbed the lighter and put the joint out. Her and Chloe walked over to the punch bowl and started drinking. After about four cups they were pretty tipsy. 

 

"Hey Rachel." A soft voice said and Rachel turned around to see Brooke. Rachel had to admit she looked good, the normally dorky looking girl, was wearing a tight black dress, and her hair was down. 

 

"Hey Brooke." Rachel slurred a bit, "Ill leave you two alone." Chloe teased as she walked off. "What brings you here? I didn't think parties were your scene." Rachel teased and Brooke giggled. 

 

"Well Warren dragged me here and ditched me for Max." Brooke admitted, "No way, Max totally ditched me for him too." Rachel said starting to feel angry again. "Wait are you and Max...?" Brooke trailed off and Rachel's eyes went wide.

 

"Holy shit, I was not supposed to tell you that." Rachel mumbled and Brooke laughed, "Its okay, your secrets safe with me." Brooke said lightly and Rachel smiled. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Max and Warren still talking, "Sucks huh? That feeling of total jealousy and not being able to do anything about it." Brooke said and Rachel sighed. 

 

"You're telling me." Rachel mumbled. "I got a crazy idea." Brooke said and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Spill." Rachel said and Brooke grinned. "What if we make them jealous." Brooke suggested.

 

"How?" Rachel asked curiously. "We can flirt aimlessly with each other till they get upset and confront us about it." Brooke said and Rachel grinned, "You _are_ smart." Rachel said.

 

"Well I do try." Brooke said and Rachel laughed. "Okay come on." Rachel said as she grabbed Brooke's wrist and dragged her closely to were Max and Warren were. "I really like your dress." Rachel said as she rubbed a part of Brooke's dress, "Black is definitely your color." Rachel flirted lightly.

 

Brooke blushed, "Thanks, I'd say black is your color too, but I'm pretty sure every color is your color." Brooke admitted and Rachel laughed. "You're so sweet." Rachel said softly, "Well you are beautiful, and it's not everyday Rachel Amber talks to me." Brooke said lightly and Rachel nudged her shoulder. 

 

"Stop it." Rachel said as she giggled. Rachel could feel Max staring at her through the corner of her eye. "So are you here with anyone?" Brooke asked with a small smirk, "Well you're here aren't you?" Rachel asked returning the smirk. 

 

"What are your plans for after the party?" Brooke asked curiously, "Sleep." Rachel said and Brooke giggled. "You should drop by my dorm, I got this cool new game on play station." Brooke offered and Rachel smiled sheepishly. "I don't really play videos games- I don't know how. But you could teach me." Rachel said, a small smirk forming on her face. 

 

"I'd be glad to." Brooke said softly and Rachel's smirk never left her face, "I'm a very quick learner." Rachel said seductively. "Uh hey, can I borrow Rachel for just a minute." Max said angrily cutting into the conversation. She didn't even let Brooke reply, she grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her out of the basement.

 

"Ow what the hell Max!" Rachel said tugging her wrist away. "Don't "what the hell Max" me Rachel. You were flirting with Brooke!" Max said angrily and Rachel scoffed, "Yeah well you've been flirting it up with Warren all night so I assumed it'd be okay." Rachel replied angrily. 

 

"What the hell are you talking about?! I haven't been flirting with him!" Max said defensively causing Rachel to scoff. "I saw you Max!" Rachel said back and Max stared at her. "He was talking to me Rachel, what did you want me to do? Tell him to piss off?" Max asked sarcastically.

 

"No, but you didn't have to touch him!" Rachel said loudly, "What are you talking about?!" Max asked in the same tone Rachel had used. "Oh Warren you're so funny hahah!" Rachel said touching Max's shoulder, mimicking the actions of Max from earlier. 

 

"I did not say that!" Max said angrily. "Whatever." Rachel mumbled stubbornly. "You have no right to be mad Rachel! You're the one never telling anyone about our relationship." Max said crossing her arms and Rachel frowned. "Because you never ask me to!" Rachel argued back.

 

"I don't know what you want Max!" Rachel added loudly, "You Rachel! Obviously I want you." Max said the last part in a softer tone. "But I need to know were we stand. Am I your girlfriend or not?" Max asked and Rachel nodded. 

 

"Yes Max, you're my girlfriend." Rachel answered, "Then act like it! Because until then, I can talk to whoever I want." Max said as she angrily walked back into the basement. Rachel groaned frustratedly as she followed Max in, "Okay fine! I will!" Rachel yelled angrily causing everyone too look at her. 

 

She grabbed Max's wrist and pulled her in, she angrily smashed their lips together. Max was shocked at first but eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back. The kiss lasted about three minutes, everyone was watching them and whispering. 

 

Rachel pulled away and stared at Max, Max stood there stunned. "Y-You kissed me." Max said softly and Rachel stared at her. "Yeah Max, that's what girlfriends do." Rachel replied and Max's face broke out into a wide smile. 

 

"You guys see this?!" Rachel yelled to no one in particular as she gestured to Max. "This is my  _girlfriend._ " Rachel said again and Max couldn't help but continue to smile. 


End file.
